


Perfume

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Perfume, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, aand i also enjoy them in a sexual way oops, and also by my own kink hehe, and then it leads to stuff, i got inspired by a comic i saw online, i love perfumes and scents in general, i seriously need to pick other places than the goddamn library for them to have sex in, so yeah this fic is makoto lusting over byakuya's perfume, they have very strong memories connected to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Togami wears a new perfume, and Makoto gets excited by it.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> helloo!! i'm once again back with another smut one shot, heh. i hope you like this, i had very so much fun writing this. perhaps that's just because i enjoy this type of stuff in my own life as well... anyway!!!! here you go <3

Makoto Naegi didn’t usually spend time in the library. He wasn’t really those reader types and he preferred doing his homework in the dorms, but this one day was an exception. The brunette had felt like changing things up a little would be good for him once in a while. Makoto was a very routine-oriented student, and he liked having some sort of structure to his day-to-day life, but why not change something.

Makoto was sitting on his own by a small table, a huge pile of books in front of him. He had started working on the Math homework, but much like every other time, the calculations turned out to be much more difficult than the boy had anticipated. As Makoto was growing more and more frustrated at the stupid equations in front of him, the library door opened, and a tall blonde boy stepped in. Instinctively, the brunette looked up and saw the arriver.

_Togami-kun._

Of course it would be Byakuya Togami who had walked into the library. After all, the blonde was known for the amount of time he spent by the books on his own. Makoto had thought about the reason behind all the hours Togami spent sitting in the library, reading God knows what and drinking way too much coffee. Makoto had been thinking about Togami for other reasons as well, but those he didn’t want to bring up now.

As the tall blonde boy walked swiftly past Makoto, the brunette smelled something very pleasant. A sweet, very powerful scent lingered in the air after Togami had walked away. A scent of rainy mornings, fresh tea and berries. Not the most masculine scent, but very _very_ pleasant, nonetheless. Makoto found himself being intrigued by the smell and got up from the chair, walking in the same direction as Togami had disappeared in.

The heir was certainly the type of boy to wear perfumes, Makoto had always thought. He was also pretty sure he had noticed the blonde wearing some type of scent on him before, but that one hadn’t actually sparked the brunette’s interest like this one. This smell was something else entirely; something that reminded Makoto of his childhood, something very familiar and yet something completely foreign. Maybe the foreign aspect was the fact that it was Togami who was wearing such a scent. Togami, the heir to the biggest modern corporation, the most beautiful boy Makoto had ever seen… The brunette felt himself blushing as he walked behind Togami, trying to keep himself hidden.

_He’s so pretty… And he smells so good…_

Togami was walking aimlessly around the library, and Makoto was starting to worry that maybe the other boy had noticed him following around. Usually, the blonde would just go straight to the bookshelf he was looking for, take the book and go somewhere to seat and read. Now, he had been strolling around the shelves for what seemed like almost five minutes. Makoto was getting nervous, and he felt himself sweating slightly.

_Oh my god, he’s about to notice me, I can feel it._

Then, as if right on cue, Togami turned around and looked at Makoto straight in the eyes with a frowny face.

_Oh shit, I’m in trouble._

With slender arms crossed on his chest, Togami looked at Makoto with piercing blue eyes and said, “How long were you planning on following me around like a stalker? I do not need any new ones, Fukawa is annoying enough on her own.”

Makoto’s blush was deepening, and he huffed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ah, I’m sorry, Togami-kun, I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” The brunette averted his look from the intimidatingly attractive blonde boy in front of him and continued, “Uhh… I just thought– Uh… I just thought your new perfume smells nice…”

Makoto shifted his look back to Togami, and he saw a slight smile playing on the heir’s lips. Then, out of nowhere, the blonde reached his hand and placed it at the back of Makoto’s head, pulling the boy softly closer to him. Makoto’s breath hitched, staying in his throat.

“Hmph, if you like it that much, I will let you smell it all you like”, Togami whispered to the brunette who was now pressed against his chest, nose almost reaching for the crook of Togami’s neck. The heir’s eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on his beautiful face, as he slowly tried smoothing down the smaller boy’s spiky hair.

“A-ah–! T-Togami-kun, what are you–?”

“I thought you wanted to smell my perfume. Well, go on, smell it. I sprayed it right under my right ear”, Togami whispered and continued petting the brunette’s hair, pulling the boy even closer.

“Y-yeah, but… Don’t you think that’s pretty–“

“Affectionate? Gay? Sexual? Of course.”

_Oh fuck._

Feeling a bit encouraged, Makoto rose to his toes and pressed his small nose right under Togami’s ear and sniffed. The smell was intoxicating, it enveloped Makoto’s senses completely, and he sighed. It was one of the most stunning scents the brunette had ever encountered. And to top it all off, it suited Togami perfectly. Makoto sighed again, feeling completely lost in the smell and Togami’s warmth.

“Ah, it smells so good…” he whispered right into Togami’s ear, and the blonde shuddered. Makoto’s face was flushed, his freckles highlighted, and he nuzzled into Togami’s neck, smelling the perfume over and over again. The brunette pressed into the taller boy subconsciously, making the latter stumble backwards and hit his back on a bookshelf. As Makoto kept sniffing the scent, he didn’t notice that he was getting hard. Bodies completely pressed up against one another, Makoto’s groin against Togami’s thigh, sighs and moans escaping from the brunette’s vocal cords, Togami felt himself blushing. His breathing was quickening, sweat drops were forming on his forehead and his cock was throbbing as well. Makoto’s nose was right beneath the blonde’s ear and his lips were nearing the soft skin on Togami’s neck. The brunette sighed again, feeling his heart racing, still not aware of the erection that was now rubbing against Togami’s thigh.

“Ahh, Togami-kun, you smell so good… You feel _so good_ , hah…”

“Nngh, Naegi…”

Suddenly, Makoto’s lips were on Togami’s neck, and he was kissing the soft skin there, kissing and licking and biting. The blonde gasped and threw his head against the shelf behind him, panting and getting harder by each passing second. Makoto swirled his tongue on the bruise he’d made on the heir’s neck and sniffed again. He couldn’t get enough of the smell; it was overpoweringly addicting, arousing even.

Arousing?

“H-hah, T-Togami-kun–!” the brunette yelped as he finally realized the throbbing boner in his pants. His instincts told him to leave, to get off of Togami’s grip, but he just couldn’t _. He couldn’t._ Instead, he began rubbing his dick against Togami’s thigh.

“N-Naegi, what are you doing??” the heir gasped, asking an uncharacteristically dumb question. His breathing was ragged, his own erection getting more painful in his tight dress pants. Makoto looked at Togami deep in the eyes while rubbing himself against the other boy’s leg. The brunette’s hazel eyes were gleaming with arousal.

“It’s not quite like you to ask such stupid questions, Togami-kun”, Makoto panted and pressed himself hard against the heir who let out a lewd moan.

“Y-you…”

Togami grabbed the shorter boy’s arms and yanked him away from him, down to the library floor, laying there on his back. Then, the blonde positioned himself on top of Makoto, straddling the boy, making sure their dicks brushed against each other. Togami leaned down toward the panting brunette underneath him, staring at his lips wantonly.

“You still want to smell the perfume, Naegi?” he asked with a hoarse voice. Makoto nothing but groaned as an answer. Togami leaned down even more and finally, for the first time, kissed the lucky boy who had been making him insane for a while now. They kissed and kissed, Makoto kept sniffing Togami’s perfume and swore he felt his dick leaking already. The blonde’s tongue was deep in Makoto’s mouth, dancing around and licking at every little spot, and the brunette moaned. He bucked his hips upward, signaling for Togami to start grinding. So he did. He grinded heavily on Makoto’s groin, making the boy gasp in pleasure.

“Ah- Hah, T-Togami, please, aah–!!”

“Ssh, Naegi-chan, try to keep it low”, Togami whispered into Makoto’s ear, leaning over him and making sure that the brunette’s nose was buried in the crook of his neck, smelling his perfume. Blonde hair fallen in his beautiful blue eyes, Togami was smiling, for the first time in weeks he was smiling, and he was glad Makoto couldn’t see that. That would’ve definitely given him and his fond feelings toward the small brunette away.

Togami applied more pressure into the grinding, pushing his hips against Makoto’s crotch, rolling in a steady pace, panting and sweating, wanting to take his blazer and shirt off.

“Mmh, T-Togami, you- your smell… ahh, I love it, I love it so much, Togami, please, let me come, please, Byakuya, _please_ –!”

_Oh my god, how is he being so loud?_

The heir took his blazer off, threw it on the floor and leaned in once again. “Before that, you have to open your pants, Naegi. Open your pants and take them off”, he whispered into Makoto’s ear. The brunette was a whimpering mess with sweat dripping from his temples, dampening his soft brown hair. With a gaping mouth, he brought his hands to the front of his pants, opened the buttons and undid the zipper. Cool air hit his painful erection, and Makoto hissed. He gestured for Togami to lift himself up a little, so that he could pull the pants down. After that, it was Togami’s turn to unbuckle his belt, open the buttons and undo the zipper. After a few minutes, they both had their pants down to their middle-thighs, and their dicks that were only clothed by their boxers rubbed against each other in a way that could only be described as divine.

“Ah-aah, Byakuya, oh my god, Byakuya, f-fuck, you’re so good, please, don’t stop, hah–!” Makoto moaned even louder than before, and Togami was pretty sure somebody was bound to hear them at one point. So, he did the only logical thing he could think of and silenced the boy beneath him by kissing him hard on the mouth, all the while rolling his hips on Makoto’s groin. Togami quickened his pace as he felt himself nearing the edge and kissed the brunette with tongue and teeth. He felt Makoto tensing up underneath him, and then, the kiss had to be broken, as Makoto yelled out Togami’s name while riding through his absolutely delightful orgasm; a climax he’d never felt before in his life. Not long after that it was Togami’s turn, and he grunted loudly, feeling how he released his load all over them. Blond hair stuck on his forehead, eyeglasses slippery with sweat, the pretty boy panted, and he panted the name of his lover, all over again, just so that he was the only one who heard that.

After they were both finished, they collapsed next to each other on the cold floor, chests rising in a steady rhythm. For a while, they didn’t say anything to each other, just waited for their breathing to slow down to the regular pace. After a few more minutes, Togami finally turned to face Makoto, who was, surprisingly enough, staring at the blonde with a sweet smile on his lips. Togami didn’t understand why, but he felt himself blushing a little at the sight. Makoto looked adorable, cheeks flushed, skin glistening with sweat, eyes sparkling as if the stars were in them, and a smile that could warm up Togami’s cold heart like no other.

_Huh?_

“Togami-kun”, Makoto whispered suddenly and simultaneously tore Togami from his daydream.

“Yes?”

“Can I smell your perfume once more?”

Togami’s blush deepened. “Don’t tell me you want to do that again right away.”

“N-no, no that’s not it!” Makoto stuttered and waved his hands in the air. Togami couldn’t help but think that a flustered Makoto was really kind of, sort of, very cute. “I just wanted to smell it for the last time, if you don’t mind.”

Averting his eyes from the cute brunette, Togami felt his face heating up and had trouble with speaking properly. “U-uhh… Okay then, Naegi, if- if you want…” The blonde had never been so flustered in his entire life, but something about Makoto Naegi just made him feel all kinds of warm things deep within his soul.

Makoto smiled at Togami and scooted closer to him. He pressed his small nose on the crook of Togami’s neck once again and sniffed. The perfume really was a beautiful scent, there was no way to deny it. As he kept sniffing at it, Makoto felt how the memories of certain times in his life came to him all of a sudden. The smell was like home. It felt like home. And somehow, the fact that the smell lingered on Byakuya Togami’s skin, made it feel even more like home.

Makoto smiled against Togami’s skin softly and brought his lips to the blonde’s ear. His voice was a tiny whisper, and what he said with that voice made Togami shiver in delight.

“I love you, Byakuya.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this!! i'd very much like to hear your thoughts. thank you for supporting me <3


End file.
